The Coldest Month
by NguTheFanfictionWriter
Summary: Its one of the coldest months South Park has ever had, and Kenny's family are suffering. What can Kenny's new job bring him? KennyxOC, Style, Creek, OCxButters, etc. More inside. Warning - Could touch on Dark Themes, Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1: The First Step

**Me: HEY GUYS~! I will be giving you all an ACTUAL M rated story. This story will be dealing with themes not suited for many people If you don't like yaoi, why are you reading yaoi HUH! TELL ME!  
Ngu: NguTheFanfictionWriter does not own South Park, however, she does own her OCs for the series, Ren and Niko Li, who will be in the author section with us too.  
Ren: Hi! I'll be telling you guys the pairings for this fanfiction! We'll have Style (Stan and Kyle), Creek (Craig and Tweek). And then there will be three CanonOC pairings, which are Me and Kenny. Then Butters gets an pairing in this :) and finally a yuri pairing, which will only be small as the yaois will be the main focus of this story, however, the writer might write a story for the yuri one.**

**Niko: hehe~  
Me: Enjoy the story guys and please, if you hate anything in the fanfiction, DON'T READ IT, DON'T REVIEW WITH HATE, IF YOU HATE IT, WHY READ IT, SERIOUSLY! OMG. JUST WALK AWAY FROM FANFICTIONS YOU DONT LIKE, LIKE I DO!  
Ngu&Ren: Peace and stuff.**

* * *

Kenny shivered, recently his family were having the worse month ever. They were losing more and more money due to bad habits his father and mother picked up.

Kenny grabbed his blanket and walked up to Karen, she was freezing currently, due to it being south park's coldest month. Kenny wrapped his little sister up in her blanket, and his own, then pulling on his orange parka, he walked outside into the cold streets.

Walking along until he found a spot, Kenny waited for someone to come, in hopes to earn some money for his family.

* * *

Stan, Kyle and Cartman were waiting at the bus stop for Kenny. He hadn't showed up, so they were tempted to just to go to school. When Kenny finally turned up.

"Dude what the hell, your later Kenny!" Cartman yells at Kenny. Kenny seemed to jump back slightly when he was yelled at. Kenny spoke a muffled sorry. However, Cartman being Cartman, decided to continue with yelling at Kenny.

Stan and Kyle sighed, when they noticed something different about Kenny, there was a giant bruise – however, they couldn't see it all – pretty much visible on his cheek. Stan walked up to Kenny "Kenny, what happened? Did you dad hit you?"

Kenny jumped back at this questioned and shook his head fast, then the bus turned up and Kenny rushed on. Stan and Kyle seemed worried, but they decided to not press Kenny.

* * *

When Kenny arrived at his normal seat, he noticed there was a kid sitting near the window. Kenny blushed slightly, and sat next to him. The kid looked at Kenny and smiled sightly.

"Hey. I'm Ren Li. I recently moved to south park with my dad." Ren held out his hand for Kenny to shake, Kenny shook it and mumbled his name. "Kenny? Thats a cool name." Kenny blushed slightly, he grabbed his parka's hood and pulled it around his face, slightly embarrassed he was gaining a crush on the new kid. Ren smiled, then looked away.

When the class started, everyone sat in there seats, it turns out Ren and Kenny sit next to each other, Kenny shifted slightly in his seat, he felt really uncomfortable when sitting on his seat. The teacher picked this up and yelled at him. Kenny stopped moving and tried to sit still, but it really hurt from last night's job.

* * *

Half way during the lesson, Kenny felt the blood starting to become a little bit more, he sniffed slightly, tearing up at all the pain, he knew he would leave a blood mark on the chair, suddenly he felt faint, almost unable to handle the pain any more, Kenny passed out and fell from his chair.

Everyone jumped up when they heard the thud, then looked at Kenny, their eyes widening at the poor boy lying on the floor. Stan and Kyle's eyes widen the most, and they ran to their friend to help him. Ren couldn't just sit there and not help, he went to Kenny too.

The teacher gulps slightly, he tells the boys to take Kenny to the nurses office and stay there with him. The three boys nodded, and carried Kenny towards the nurses office, whilst the teacher tried to continue the lesson.

* * *

Ren set Kenny down on the nurses office bed, he gulped slightly, he'd noticed something whilst he carried Kenny, that Kenny was bleeding from different places. He felt worried, pained and confused. The Nurse was out, but her understudy – who would soon take the place of the secondary school nurse when she was off – was in still.

"What happened to him?" The man asked them, the boys shrugged, but Ren stood up and looked at the male nurse.

"He passed out during class, and he's also bleeding from many areas." Ren said. Ren had always wanted to be a doctor, and was easily able to see most of Kenny's injuries. The nurse nodded, and he asked for the boys to wait outside whilst he goes over the extent of his injuries. The boys walked outside, and sat down outside the door.

The nurse removed Kenny's parka, and gasped slightly, Kenny had a bunch of Cuts and Bruises surrounding his entire body, he was also bleeding from further down. The nurse grabbed the bandages and started to bandage up every injury possible. Once that was done, he looked at Kenny's blood soaked clothing, he put them into a bag for Kenny to take home. He sighed and called the boys back in.

The nurse quickly put the covers over Kenny as the boys entered. Ren noticed Kenny's clothing in a bag, so did the other boys, they all blushed slightly, knowing that all of Kenny's clothing was inside that bag.

"He was much worse then I imagined..." The nurse sighs "Do you boys have any way to get home home?" The boys all shook their head.

Ren had an idea that might work, but might not. "he and the others could come to my house." They all looked at Ren, then nodded. Ren pulled out his phone, and texts his dad.

* * *

Kenny woke up, he looked around, he was in a warm bed, a warm house, and an unfamiliar room. He looked around and suddenly was attacked with a double hug – from Kyle and Stan. His friends had been worried, about him. Kenny couldn't help be shed a tear.

"Kenny dude, you had us worried!" Stan yelled slightly, Kenny hugged his friends back, tightly. Kenny looked down, noticing he was wearing someone else's clothing, some clothing he didn't know. He looked at the others, and saw Ren enter.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Ren asks, he was carrying two trays. One had plenty of food on, the other had four drinks. He placed the trays on his bed side table, then they all looked at Kenny.

"Kenny. Tell us what happened." They all said in unison. Kenny gulped, he knew he'd have to tell them now.

* * *

**Me: CHAPTER 1 DONE! Review if you liked, if you hadn't guessed what Kenny did, you'll find out in CHAPTER 2! The second Chapter will contain flashback Mature scenes of Yaoi. SO PLEASE IF YOU DONT LIKE, DON'T READ AS SAID ABOVE :DD**

**Ngu: Leave a review, and get a cookie**

**Ren: Bye~!**

**Word Count: 1235**


	2. Chapter 2: Revealing the Truth

**Meh: CHAPTER 2 3 Enjoy :P Read Chapter 1 of all the info from last time. Once again, I don't own south park -w-**

**Warning: this chapter contains non-con stuff and underage shizzle. Don't like, you know where to go :P**

* * *

Kenny sighed, he looked at his friends, and his new one. Kenny looked at them, then started to tell them what happened

_Kenny stood on the street corner, waiting for something to happen, when a man walked up to him "hello, you must be Kenneth McCormick, correct?" Kenny nods, the man smirks, then forces Kenny onto the floor of the back alley, Kenny's eyes widen._

"_wha-what are you doing?" Kenny looks scared as his parka was unzipped. The man smirked and pulled down Kenny's parka, trapping Kenny's arms, the man grabbed a pocket knife and cut off Kenny's long sleeved white shirt, leaving a trail of blood behind, Kenny winced. The man then proceeded to remove Kenny's pants._

_Kenny's mind was in disarray, he didn't know how to handle this, what to do, he was scared. As the man removed pulled down the only thing covering Kenny's boyhood (**A/N: Oh yeh, Kenny isn't a man until later -w- sooo yeh**), Kenny shivers, looking at the man with tearful eyes. The man just smirked._

_As the snow slowly fell to the ground, covering anything lying in its wait, Kenny McCormick was raped._

* * *

Kyle was in tears, Stan didn't know how to take this information, Ren just looked at Kenny, moved closer, and hugged Kenny. Kenny looked at the four, as the door opened, revealing Cartman, Craig, Tweek and Butters, alongside Karen and Ren's younger sister.

"The fuck, Kinny?! What the hell happened? What's up with jew boy crying like a bitch?" Cartman yelled at Kenny, who winced at the yelling, whilst Tweek, who sadly was standing next to Cartman, jumped and fell over, landing on the floor, curled up in a ball.

Craig sighs and helps Tweek up whilst Kyle wipes his eyes, glaring at Cartman "SH-SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH FATASS!" Kyle then ran out the room, rubbing away his tears.

Ren's little sister, Niko, blinked, then walked up to Kenny and her brother. Ren smiled slightly at his little sister "hey Niko." Niko smiles and hugs her older brother. Ren pulls Niko onto his lap and moves her hair around slightly, fixing her side ponytail.

Karen walks up to her brother, she had tears in her eyes, Kenny picks up his sister and hugs her tightly "Hey Karen."

Cartman and Stan had left to find Kyle, Tweek had passed out after shouting too much pressure, whilst Craig took Tweek to a spair bed, Butters walk up to them "u-um... ke-kenny are yo-you okay? I-I he-heard you passed o-out in class." Butters played with his thumbs, slightly scared.

Kenny nods, before looking at the Nurse who entered again. "Mister McCormick, you can go home now." Kenny nods, standing up. Ren stands up too "Oh, Mister Li will be taking you home, alongside his sister and your's." The nurse leaves.

* * *

Kenny walks home, looking at Ren, Niko and Karen. Ren smiled, as the four finally got to Kenny's house

* * *

**done! *drops to floor* hahaha, i'm proud -w-**

**Ren and Kenny's relationship starts up in the next episode. This story now will feature a side pairing of Yuri, with Niko and Karen XD**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**


End file.
